


Dawn

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Wench, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Killian reflects on seeing Emma in the morning.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 18





	Dawn

The sun rose in the blue sky, obscuring with it's rays everything in it's path.It was when they felt the warmth spreading throughout their uncovered bodies. There they laid, a lover next to a lover, a soul next to a soul. Her hand was placed on his bare chest swift and soft like a touch of air, her head over his heart feeling it's beat every second it was when he opened his eyes wide. Mornings had never been easy sleeping in a ship. He was well-aware of that but something in his mind was determined to awake. It was for seeing her and realizing what the past moon had meant for them. They made love that night with each meaning of the word. They're hearts were put to a trial and they had confessed. Shameless and utterly, he knew inside of him that he truly loved her. That was enough. He looked down, where she rested. Who was he that deserved all this? Her love and compassion given to him lavishly to protect and cherish. He made a small movement in fear that he might wake her as he made sure that she was comfortable. He stood up, took his black shirt and leather pants from the pile of clothes next to his bed and started dressing himself. He looked outside the small window were the sun stood heavy and proud and then he saw her. He literally saw her. An angel she was. Her golden hair was curlier than ever, messy and ethereal. Her hand holding steady the sheets covering her cleavage as her skin was glowing from the light. A bloody siren sleeping in his quarter, a heavenly creature sent to him to fall in love. Dressed now in his pirate attire he took a step closer and leaned to her side. He started caressing gently her head. His eyes getting a closer look to her face; her hazel eyes were peacefully closed, her mouth had the color of a blooming rose as he stated to hear the smooth sound of her breath. The parts of her were now clean in his mind, all together making the woman that holds his heart. I love you. Do you hear me? He shouted from inside. I love you like the sea loves the waves, like a sailor craves the adventure. He leaned closer as the distance between them was reducing. He wanted to kiss her lips but he didn't. Sometimes a simple kiss means nothing or everything. He wanted that. He wanted to somehow let her know his feelings although they had been expressed to her fully last night. He stared down to her body and gathered her hands in his single hand as his lips touched her skin. A perfect kiss. honest and true. He took a step back and stood up as his mind unwillingly reminded him of his duty as a Captain. He had to go. He smiled , closed the window and turned to climb the dark stairs as well as the path to the deck. Before entering the darkness, he turned around facing one more time the dawn.


End file.
